Electronic communication has become prolific over the last decade. While electronic communication was initially limited to the desktop, recent trends have been to make communications, media content and the Internet available anytime, anywhere and, increasingly, on any device. Already now, it is quite common to find mobile devices such as cellular phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) that incorporate a large range of communication technologies and associated software. For example, fully-featured web-browsers, email clients, MP3 players, instant messenger software, and Voice-over-IP may all be found on some recent devices.
Currently, there are many different communication technologies and protocols, some of which may utilize common data formats and while others may utilize different data formats. Today's mobile communication devices have to support these man different communication technologies, protocols and/or data formats.
As the number of electronic devices enabled for wireline and/or mobile communications continues to increase, significant efforts exist with regard to making such devices smaller and lighter. In this regard, designers find themselves in a never ending quest to include more functionality in less space. However, shrinking device and technology sizes leads to a multitude of design issues.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.